


Inciting Arousal

by sinecure



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Blow Job, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinecure/pseuds/sinecure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Christmas, Rose would rather give than receive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inciting Arousal

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Inciting Arousal  
> **Character/Pairing:** Nine/Rose  
> **Rating:** Adult  
> **Genre:** Missing scene, romance, fluff, smut  
> **Summary:** This Christmas, Rose would rather give than receive.  
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who.  
> **Author's Notes:** This is a Christmas present for my beta momdaegmorgan who loves smut... so, yeah, that should tell you something. She also, very kindly, beta-ed this. Her own present. *snicker*

"It's Christmas," Rose said hopefully, and the Doctor looked up to find her, hands braced against the console, shoulders hunched up, one leg swinging from side to side, watching him.

"'Course it is," he told her, digging out a wire from the bundle he was working on. "Lots of places throughout time are--"

"No, I mean on Earth. My time." She bit her lip, eyebrows rising. And there was that bit of hope again. "We could drop by, see mum--"

His face darkened and he frowned at her. Was that supposed to be some sort of incentive then? Not likely.

"Or-- or I could see mum," she hurriedly corrected, pushing away from the console. Looking down at the floor of the TARDIS, she played with her thumbnail, sending him a look from under her brows, shrugging when she caught his eye. "It was just a thought. Doesn't matter."

Ducking his head back under the console, he drew in a deep breath and stared at the wires in his hand. He pressed the button on the sonic screwdriver and listened to it whir, felt it vibrate lightly, smelt the burning, smoldering wires as puffs of smoke came off them and they melted together. And over all of that, he still heard her disappointed sigh, still felt her shift lightly as she turned to drop onto the jump seat, still smelt her perfume.

Was there ever a time when he wasn't willing to give her anything she wanted? When he didn't want to simply live his life to please her? When taking a trip in the TARDIS meant more than watching Rose's face and feeling her happiness radiate from her body into his?

If there was, he didn't remember it.

His life, since meeting Rose Tyler, consisted merely of pleasing her. Keeping her happy. Seeing her smile.

There were other things he wanted to do as well, but they all centered around Rose. To hold her hand and hug her tight. To inhale that heady scent of wildflowers and vanilla that seemed to waft from her no matter what sort of slime she'd got covered in or what sort of mud she'd slogged through.

He wanted to touch her, to kiss-- no. That was not on the agenda with Rose Tyler. Not ever.

Wanting was one thing. Having was another. He wanted her--so much it hurt his insides to resist touching her, kissing her, taking her the way he really wanted--but he wasn't going to have her. She was human; just a little human girl not quite out of her teens.

He was a nine-hundred-year-old alien who'd killed his people and routinely spread death and destruction wherever he went.

Rose didn't deserve to be saddled with that sort of a burden. She deserved a-- a human male. Like-- dismissing Mickey out of hand, he searched his mind for someone else worthy of her. Certainly Mickey Smith wasn't; cowering behind her like a child. Shaking his head, the Doctor tilted the sonic screwdriver a little and singed his finger.

Snapping it off, he stuck his burnt finger into his mouth and glanced up at Rose. Jack was... no.

Definitely not Jack Harkness.

A womanizer and a... mananizer. Scoffing to himself, he tossed a look at Rose. She was sitting on the jump seat, chewing on her thumbnail., something she did when she was uncomfortable or in an awkward situation. Or when she was thinking. Sometimes when she was about to say something she didn't think he'd like.

And each and every time she stuck her thumb between her lips, his mind went to other places.

Nice, warm places where she was in bed with him and they were generating a lot of heat and passion. And he was doing naughty things to her. Well, not exactly naughty. Sex wasn't naughty, it just wasn't something his species was wired for anymore.

And yet.

His mind was on Rose a lot lately in that particular way, thinking those particular thoughts. Thoughts of a much more vigorous relationship than hugs and handholding.

Rose had no idea. No clue that he wanted her in every way possible. That he wanted to do things to her that he hadn't done to anyone else in a very long time. And even then, things that he hadn't done to anyone else ever. It was different with Rose. Oh, he cared about everyone, cared about all of his companions-- even Jack, asleep in his room after last night's drunken bout of sex with who knew what sort of species. He'd even loved a few in ways that were frowned upon by the council.

But he'd never been in love with one this deeply.

Sometimes he liked to attribute it to her having saved him from a life of loneliness. That she'd pulled him up by his bootstraps and made him see that the Universe wasn't a cold and lonely place.

Other times, he thought it was because she was so young and full of life and eagerness, the way he used to be, once upon a few centuries ago.

Truthfully, it was all of that, and so much more. There were so many reasons to love Rose Tyler. So many whys and hows and therefores that he'd lost track of them over the months. He just knew that he did, and that he had to keep it to himself, because, though he knew she was attracted to him like a moth to a flame, or a bear to honey, he also knew that he would end up hurting her, if not out and out destroying her.

So he kept his distance, stayed out of the domestics of her family and friends, and maintained a healthy distance from Rose herself.

Closing his eyes as he slipped the sonic screwdriver back into his jacket pocket, he shoved all the wires back into place and stood up, brushing himself off.

"All right." He copied her look from earlier, watching her under his brows as she snapped her head up.

She frowned, darting her eyes from him to her thumbnail a few times. "What?"

"All right," he repeated, crossing his arms over his chest. Defensive posture in check, he glared at her. "We'll do the Christmas thing with Jackie." Seeing her smile grow, he shook a finger warningly. "But I am not staying long. Just... a few hours. And maybe in the TARDIS." He sniffed sharply, glancing down at the console with a sigh. "Still got a few bugs to work out in the transdimensional regulator units--"

"Thank you!" she squealed, jumping to her feet to hug him.

A warm blanket of arms and vanilla and wildflowers and happy sighs assaulted him and he fought off a smile that he didn't want her to see. Wouldn't do to give her the impression that she had that effect on him. "Oi!" He pulled her free and lowered his brows at her. "And no crackers."

She rolled her eyes at him. "It's not contagious, ya know, Christmas. Not like it's gonna attack you and make you be happy for the rest of your life."

"Hmph," he grumped, rolling his own eyes. "That's what you think."

"I'll wake Jack," she said with a grin. "Or try, anyway. He was pissed last night-- oh. I almost forgot!"

"Leave Jack," he called to her as she ran to the doorway. "I'll give him a message to meet us. He's not fit for company after last night."

Surprised when she came back, stood on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek, he simply stood and watched as she disappeared through the interior doorway. Settling his hand over the place where her lips had been, warm and wet on his cheek, he shook his head and spun on his heel, setting the coordinates for the Powell Estates, Christmas day, 2006.

Darting around his ship, doing what he loved to do, he felt infinitely better at having to always be at a distance from Rose. He'd survive, just as he'd survived the previous nine-hundred-years.

Once the TARDIS landed, with barely a bump, he scribbled a note on a Post-It and stuck it to the time rotor, then strode to the door.

Besides, it was ridiculous to entertain thoughts that there could be more between them, and it was equally ridiculous to savor the lingering warmth of her lips and breath on his cheek.

She wasn't his and she wasn't going to be.

Yanking the door open, trying to push down the return of his sudden dark mood, he stepped out of the TARDIS and glared around the alley he'd landed them in. Slightly closer to the Powell Estates than usual for when he needed to flee Jackie's presence.

As he was sure to need to.

Nice day, bit nippy, but not too bad for humans. He was unaffected, of course.

But Rose would be a bit chilly, her core temperature lowering rapidly at the sudden change from leaving the warm TARDIS. She'd begin to shiver uncontrollably and certain parts of her body would... pebble and harden.

Forcing those thoughts away, he rounded a corner and came to a dead halt.

Uh-oh.

Darting back the way he'd come, out of sight, he eyed the TARDIS that was his-but-not-his, as Jackie and Mickey approached it. The door opened and he tamped down the feel of his own mind brushing against his current one. But when a young man, dressed in his clothing poked his head out the door and wrapped his arms around Jackie and Mickey, he slammed the doors of his mind shut, digging his fingers into the brick wall,

He'd regenerated.

Talking a mile a minute, too, it seemed.

And then the other him, the floppy, brown-haired other him with a new face, collapsed to the ground and Rose came to the door. He felt his hearts clench at the confusion and distrust he saw in her gaze, even from this far away.

He'd never told her.

Spinning around, he ran smack into Rose, nearly knocking her over. Grabbing her by the waist to keep her from losing her balance, he grinned and grabbed her hand. "Change of plans. Bad place, this. Terrible Christmas day, all foggy and snowy, cold too." Dragging her behind him, he headed back to the TARDIS. His TARDIS.

"What?" She tore her hand from his and stopped. "What are you talking about? It's sunny. I mean, yeah, it's chilly, but it's not too bad. And it's supposed to snow on Christmas." Settling her arms across her chest in a move that was so similar to his own that he had to hide a smile, she cocked her head to one side and observed him. "Aliens invading again, or are you just afraid of getting smacked by mum?"

Rolling his eyes, trying to hide the truth of her words, he grabbed her arm and pulled her with him. "Trust me, we don't wanna be here now."

"Why?" Loosening her arms from his grip, she slowly trailed along behind him.

"Because we're already here." Tossing a glance over his shoulder, he gave her a pointed look. "Unless you'd like to bring the lovely reapers here again?"

She didn't say anything else until they were back in the TARDIS. "Why would we already be here? And how?"

Setting coordinates, he barely paid her any mind. "Decided to come at a different time, is all. Happens all the time." Smacking a button, he reached for a mallet and banged it on the copper plate by the temperature controller and the time adjuster. "Gotta be careful when travelling through time."

"Right." She shoved her hands into her hoodie pockets and slumped her shoulders. "So no Christmas this year?"

"Wrong!" Banging the silver plate by the spatial coordinator, he twisted a dial and then flipped one last switch before turning to her, replacing the mallet on the hook by his side. "We'll be there in no time. Just not your now time."

"Any idea when?" she asked, unzipping her hoodie and pushing her hair over her shoulders.

Staring past her, he thought about it, tried to see when it would happen, felt the timelines and caressed them until they hummed, but his own future, as always, was closed to him. "No," he said softly, shifting his eyes back to Rose. "But, I've a feeling it'll be soon."

"Well, good then," she said, dropping to the jump seat, before jumping right back up again. "Oh, almost forgot again." She dug in her pocket, and pulled out a small, cream-colored box. "Got you something. Happy Christmas!" Holding it out to him, she grinned and waited for him to take it.

He stared at the box, feeling the Universe close in on him a little bit. Domestics. Presents and feelings and hopes and dreams and wishes, all with expectations attached and clouding judgments, and down the line so many people were effected. By this--by him--accepting one little gift.

Letting one little girl into his hearts. This is why he didn't do domestics.

Obviously he'd taken too long to accept the gift, because she dropped her hand to her side with a disappointed sigh. "Sorry. Didn't realize you didn't--"

"Oi. Give it me," he complained, frowning and making a show of grabbing for it. He didn't do Christmas, and he didn't do presents, but he couldn't stand seeing her looking so down just because he wouldn't accept something she'd got him. Taking the small, thin, rectangular box she held up with a renewed smile, he popped off the top and looked inside.

A small bug flew out and landed on his hand, stinging him.

"Ow," he grumped, smacking it and flicking it off of his hand absently. The TARDIS usually took care of bugs and viruses and all manner of nasty things that could hurt his human companions and other people he came into contact with, so he didn't bother with checking to see what it was. If it were dangerous, the TARDIS would've alerted him as soon as it came on board. "You got me an insect bite for Christmas? Well, it's certainly different and unique. At least it's not a tie. I hate ties."

"No, I didn't get you a--" she peered into the box and reached for it, lifting the cotton wool inside. "There."

Grinning at the annoyance on her face, he looked down in the box, expecting a pin, or a broach, or something that he wouldn't wear in a million years, should he live that long--he hoped--but was surprised to see a watch. Raising his brows skeptically, he lifted his eyes back to her. "You got a Time Lord a watch?"

She grinned and dropped back on her heels, looking extremely proud of herself. "Yep." She did something unusual with the P at the end of the word, popping it or something, making him roll his eyes. She was daft.

Pulling the watch free, he turned it over and looked at it. It was large and black, a man's watch. The face was-- grinning even wider, he chuckled and peered more closely at it. "Mickey Mouse?"

Shrugging, as if it were no big deal, she scooted next to him and pointed to the small mouse-face. "Mickety Mouse!"

He looked at her blankly.

Frowning, she took the watch from him and began to wind it. "From that commerce planet, remember? The one with the green thing hanging over the sky and all the bugs and they got all the names of everything wrong? Mickety Mouse. Donna Duck. Shudder and Quake? You said I was Shudder and you were--"

"Quake, right, I remember." He just couldn't remember leaving her alone long enough for her to have purchased the watch. Although, he had spent an awful long time watching the mechanical butterflies flutter about, swooping after insects, playing with them. But, Rose was there by his side the whole time.

Or, he'd thought she was.

Obviously she'd snuck off to purchase this watch. And it was nice of her. Really it was.

"Uh, thanks." It was nice, but he wasn't generally a present-receiving type of bloke. "It's, um..." he glanced at it when she dropped it back into his hand and chuckled at the swiveling hips of Mickey-- no, Mickety Mouse. "It's nice, thank you." Shoving the box into his jacket pocket, he slipped the watch around his wrist and admired it.

Feeling awkward under her perusal, he adjusted his shoulders and wished for Jack to come into the room. But, being the inconsiderate time agent he was, Jack refused to oblige.

"I didn't get you anything," he blurted, shifting under her bemused gaze. "Hang on!" He began patting down his pockets, searching for something he could give her so he didn't feel like a complete numpty. Shoving his arm deep into his right jacket pocket, he dug around, looking at the ceiling, feeling each object as he palmed it. Most wouldn't be of interest to Rose, he was sure--calibrator, sonic screwdriver... hmm, maybe, uh, no--but he finally grabbed something she might like. Shoving his arm out to her, fist closed tight, he said, "Here."

She glanced down at his hand and then back up at his face, grin beginning to creep up her lips. "What is it?"

"Gimme your hand," he told her gruffly, brushing aside the happiness that hers was beginning to stir in him.

With another momentary look at him, she held her hand out to him, palm up, fingers together. There was a slightly nervous look in her eyes, as if she expected him to give her a slimy creature or some such nonsense.

Opening his own fingers, he dumped the contents of his hand into hers and stood back a bit, wanting to remove himself from the scent of her. Grinning, he told her, "Happy Christmas!" and stuck his hands back into his pockets.

She drew her hand close to her body, holding her other hand under it, and unfurled her fingers, staring down at the object in her palm. Eyes lighting up, she bit her lip and picked up the shiny, gold ring. "It's beautiful," she whispered, turning it this way and that, catching the band in the glowing green and blue light from the console. "Thank you, Doctor." Slipping it onto her middle finger, she held her hand up for him to see.

"Nice," he agreed, turning back to the console, wondering what she'd think of his gift if she knew it was just a power coupling for a transmat. Eyeing her sideways, he thought she might not care. "So, how does Japan sound? I've got a friend there who... Rose?"

Rocking back and forth on her feet, she darted her eyes up to his. "Yeah?"

"Japan, I was saying." Frowning, certain he'd caught her staring into space and not at his arse, he turned back to the console. "Got a friend there who might have a part I need. Been looking for-- Rose!"

"What?" she snapped irritably as she bit her lip, dragging her eyes up from his-- well, parts of him that she shouldn't be looking at. "Japan, fine. A friend."

And then she licked her lips and cocked her head to the side, watching him, eyes like a predator.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, seeing something different in her gaze, something that she hadn't ever had there before. Something that he longed to see, wanted nothing more than to see, but couldn't allow to be there. "You're acting like... like Jack."

She snorted with laughter and shook her head. "No, I'm not. Just-- you look different today."

Glancing down at his dark green jumper, black jeans, boots and leather jacket, he lifted his brows at her. "Nothing different about me. You feeling all right?"

Again, she licked her lips, dragging her eyes over him a lot more slowly than he had in his own perusal. "I feel... good. Bit hungry, but..." she shrugged and slipped her hands into her back jean pockets, drawing his attention to her chest. "Want something?"

Tearing his eyes from her gray and red shirt, he spun back around to the console. Those were counterproductive thoughts and they had no business being in his head. "Nah, you go on."

He listened as her footsteps faded into the interior of the ship and then leaned forward with a sigh. What was wrong with him? Rubbing his hands over his face, he drew in a breath and decided he was just overly tired. It'd been nearly two weeks since he'd had any sleep. Maybe he'd head off for a kip.

In fact, he definitely would.

Heading down the hall, he stopped by the kitchen to tell Rose, who waved distractedly at him, then continued on to his room. Stripping down, he crawled onto the bed and under the covers, dropping off almost immediately.

****

Pleasant dreams were rare for the Doctor, but since Rose had come aboard, he'd had at least his fair share. A few a month was just fine with him. Something to break up the dull, monotony of fire and death.

Mentally rolling his eyes at himself, he shifted on the bed and discovered a few things at once: he was no longer under the covers, something, or someone, was on his bed--and since he liked to take parts to his room to work on them, or read large tomes in here, neither were out of the question--and he was experiencing a pleasant sensation in the lower parts of his anatomy.

As he held himself still and did nothing but breathe, he felt a lazy pleasure spiral through him. His hips rocked forward and his-- lifting his head, he stared down the length of his body and found Rose sitting between his legs, hands on his cock, slowly stroking it.

It took him a full ten seconds to register her presence, figure out his response to it, and do something about it.

"Oi! What d'you think you're doing?" He shoved himself up, bracing his hands on the bed behind him, watching as Rose's hands and fingers did their best to stimulate his mostly flaccid flesh.

If she kept it up though, if he allowed her to continue stroking him like that, she'd eventually have him responding exactly as she wanted him to, and he couldn't have that.

Sitting all the way up, he reached down and grabbed her hands, feeling disappointment soar in him. "What are you doing?" he bit out again, trying to sound angry, trying not to let his frustration and desire for her show.

Truth be told, he wanted her hands there, wanted her touching him, wanted her fingers teasing his flesh. He wanted to be hard and sliding between her folds, wanted to feel her warm, wet body squeezing him tight. Wanted to be deep inside her mind, body, and soul. To bury himself in her mind, and seek out the pleasure centers there.

But, he was a Time Lord, and Time Lords didn't do that sort of thing... anymore.

Rose tried to pull her hands free; she struggled within his grip, biting her lip, determined to continue the job she'd been doing. There was something in her eyes, a deep longing that made him ache to give in to her.

"Doctor," she muttered, twisting from side to side to free herself. "I want you." Dark brown eyes sliding to his, body shifting closer, she licked her lips again. "Don't you want me?"

"No," he lied, shoving her hands from him. He started to swing his legs over the edge of the bed before remembering she was between them. "It's not gonna happen, Rose. I'm a Time Lord, and Time Lord's don't have... blimey," he gasped, startled when she cupped his balls and rubbed them with the heel of her hand.

He tried not to sound like a species he knew that squeaked out noises when aroused, but it was hard not to when all he could think about were the pulses of pleasure stemming from his cock.

"Mm," she murmured, watching him harden. Her fingers tightened around his length, stroking him faster, arousing him now despite his protests. "You sure about that?"

Then all rational, logical thought went out the window when she leaned over and licked the underside of his cock. "Fu-- Rose!" Hand reaching out to thread into her hair, he pulled her closer rather than push her away as he'd intended.

He was getting hard.

"I think you want to," she chuckled, tongue teasingly curling around her teeth, watching his cock grow in her hand. Like a train, she stroked him in one nearly continuous motion, one hand after the other after the other, and he felt himself hardening quicker than he ever had before.

Unable to make himself stop her, to make himself halt the pleasure she was giving him, he tried to think, to push past the pulses of bliss stirring in him. All that came out was a token protest. "We can't."

Sensing his acquiescence, she glanced up at him under her lashes and stroked harder, up and down, up and down, fingers squeezing him as he fought the urge to drop back to the bed, to give in to her ministrations. To the feelings she was invoking in him. "But, we are." She grabbed him around the base and drew her hand up until his foreskin obscured the tip of his cock, then pressed back down again and repeated the motion. "Who knew this was what was hiding in your jeans?" she snickered.

His big, Time Lord brain was beginning to shut down and funnel everything into one area. All neural pathways led to pleasure now.

"Cheeky," was his only response until she slid him into her mouth and he gasped out her name.

Licking her lips, she eyed him, obeying his curt order of more for a few strokes, then leaned down, laving the tip with her flattened tongue before sliding him a few more inches into her wet mouth, reminding him of his need to bury himself in her body. He couldn't keep his hips from rocking forward a little, sliding himself deeper into the warm recesses of her mouth.

"Eager," she chuckled, pressing a hand to his thigh, holding it, and his hips, still, nails scraping his bare flesh as she sucked on his cock.

Dropping his head back, he stared at the ceiling, knowing this was wrong, and knowing he was going to let her continue despite that knowledge.

She popped him free of her mouth with a wet sound, the feeling of cool air hitting his warm flesh making him jump in surprise. "Wha--" he began, tucking his chin against his chest to see her better. He watched as his cock came to rest near his stomach while Rose braced her arms on either side of his hips and leaned forward with a wicked smile, pressing a wet kiss near his belly button.

"I'm not goin' anywhere," she promised, then clawed her hands down his chest, golden ring glinting in the glow from the walls as she circled his nipples a few times before flicking them with her nails and rubbing them.

Pleasure shot through him, arousal and desire fighting it out with his rational mind. Though it'd already lost, there were still a few thoughts left that this was wrong, that it shouldn't be happening.

Head snapping up to look at him, she frowned and placed her hands on his chest, over his hearts. "You have--"

"Two. Two hearts. It's part of my binary vascular system..." trailing off, not wanting to give her a biology lesson on Gallifreyans right now, he watched her face, knowing that this was the point in which she might truly see him as an alien and want nothing more to do with him. But she didn't fling herself from the bed. Didn't flee his presence, screaming for him to take her home. Didn't run to Jack, the only other human on the ship.

Instead, she bit her lip and smiled. "Oh." Leaning down, she ran her tongue over his nipple, then bit it lightly. "You really are..." trailing to the other side of his chest, she nipped at the skin by his other nipple, "an alien."

He grunted, closing his eyes briefly at the spiral of electricity that shot down to his cock.

Mouthing her way back down to his erection, she licked him from base to tip, swirling her tongue around him before taking his cock into her mouth again. Her hand resumed its work as well, stroking him beneath her mouth.

Wanting to sigh in relief, he contented himself with exhaling sharply when her tongue flattened against the tip and pressed, pushing her mouth from him, then sliding him back in again.

After a minute, she released him from her mouth and leaned down, still watching him. Teasing smile firmly in place, she angled her head to the side and dropped lower, licking his balls and sucking on them.

The foreskin continually obscured the tip of his length as she drew her hand up and down it, faster and faster. Lips pulling on his balls, she popped them free of her mouth, then nipped lightly at his thigh. "I like the way you taste," she told him, eyes lifting to his again before licking his tip free of pre-come.

She made pleased little sounds in the back of her throat, moaning as she licked him and cocked her head, running her lips along the side of his erection. He knew the noises were mostly for him, but he also knew they were working.

"And-- and how's that?" he moaned, watching her through slit eyes.

She pulled back and grinned at him. "Fantastic."

Then she was gone again, startling him, leaving him staring at her in confusion, but she was only pulling her t-shirt off, unhooking her bra, baring herself to his gaze.

Fingers itching to touch her, to caress the mounds of flesh with pebbled peaks, he fisted his hands into the covers and gasped when she grabbed him again, taking him in her mouth.

All the way in her mouth until the tip tickled the back of her throat.

Fuck.

"Come here," he pushed out brokenly. "Wanna touch you."

His hips began to move and she quickly pulled back to keep from choking. His cock sought out more of her moist flesh, wanting, needing to feel her wrapped around him, creating more friction than her mouth and hands were providing. Wanting to be buried inside her body, wet walls clinging to him as he thrust inside her.

"Hm-mm," she muttered, shaking her head. "You first."

He could sit up and grab her, roll them over and thrust into her slick folds, but he didn't want to move. Didn't want to take her hands from him.

This was heaven in a small package and the Doctor didn't get much heaven in his little corner of hell.

So, he let her continue to stroke him, faster and faster, twisting her wrist and squeezing on each downward move, his own moans and grunts mingling with hers.

And he found he couldn't hold his hips still any longer.

Then, once again, she wasn't touching him and he opened his eyes to find her sitting back, watching him. She lowered her hands to the waist of her jeans and popped the button open, teasing him with just a hint of more pale flesh, and a flash of white.

He sat forward eagerly, waiting to see what she revealed, waiting to see what he was going to take later if he had his way. And he would.

With a smirk, she lowered the zip, tooth by tooth, each one sounding overly loud in the nearly quiet room. Just below that was a low rhythmic hum and he realized after a few moments that it was him, encouraging her with moans and grunts. Kneeling, breasts jiggling as she situated herself, she opened the flap on her jeans and slid her fingers beneath the material, caressing her flesh at the same time as she stripped. Slowly, she began to drag them down over her hips, breathing out a word with each tug, "Wanna. Make. You. Come."

Once the material was free, she smoothed her hands down the sides of her knickers and slipped one hand over the front, biting her lip as she touched herself.

Not about to tell her she was already halfway to making that happen, he merely watched her hands.

He loved her hips. They were curvy and shapely and they fit just right against his own. Frowning, he wondered if that'd still be true when he was the floppy-haired pretty boy.

Didn't matter. He'd enjoy them while he was in this body and deal with the rest later.

"Do you want me, Doctor?" Leaning forward, she cupped her breasts, teasing him with a raised eyebrow and a smile that promised so much more than she'd already given. Her thumbs caressed her nipples as her eyes caressed his face. With a lick of her lips, she slipped one hand back down between her legs and sucked in a breath, dropping her head back as she used a single finger to rub herself.

Did he want her? Rassilon, yes.

Only since the very first time he saw her. She was beautiful and caring and a grouch in the mornings and a hellcat when she saw injustice... did he want her?

Only every minute of every day.

She moaned, low in her throat, driving him wild with lust and he couldn't take it any longer. His fingers were itching to touch her, so he did. He sat up and grabbed her hips, fingers curling against the indentation of her waist, and dragged her to him. "Yes," he hissed out, sliding his hands down to the curve of her arse. Cupping it, he hauled her closer to him, gritting his teeth at the friction her knickers created against his cock. "I shouldn't, but I do," he muttered, lost to the feel of her. "So much."

A smile curved her lips a second before he slammed his mouth down on hers. Tongues and lips and teeth and breath, he stole it all from her, taking everything she was willing to let him have, and if the sighs slipping past her lips were any indication, that was nearly all of her.

She felt soft and warm against him. Her firm breasts were pressed to his chest, their pebbled peaks teasing his skin, forcing his hand to cup one. Pulling from her mouth, he stared down at her and pinched her nipple, watching as her mouth dropped open and her brow crinkled in pleasure, watching as her eyes slid halfway open and fixed on his.

Felt her breast pressed into his palm as her back arched, seeking more from him.

Licking her lips, she moaned out a longing, "Want you, Doctor. Want you to fuck me." And then her hand was on his cock again, stroking and petting it.

Instead of obliging her right away as he wanted so badly to do, he turned his hand until his fingers were aimed down and began a journey down her stomach, around the curve of her hips, past her firm thigh, and dipped in between her legs, seeking out her hot, moist center. "Gonna make you scream," he promised her.

At his first touch, and the whimper she voiced, he felt his legs begin to buckle; he was holding everything he wanted in the universe right now.

Slipping in another finger and moving deeper, he held himself back and just watched her responses to him, to his hand. Her hips jerked forward, fingers clawing at his shoulders and arms. Head tilted back, she opened her mouth and moaned and whimpered in time to his thrusts.

Her intimate muscles fluttered around his fingers, clenching him, trying to hold him there, but he slipped them free, then sucked them into his mouth, dropping back as his legs gave way at the taste and smell of her.

She tasted gorgeous.

Scooting back on the still-bouncing bed, she stripped herself of the rest of her clothes and then crawled back over him, pushing him onto his back. Hovering over him, she took his hand and placed it on her breast, showing him how she wanted to be touched. "I love your hands," she whispered, bracing herself on one arm to watch him touch her. The dichotomy was erotic; his large, dark hand caressing and pinching her small, pale breasts.

His cock twitched and he shifted to take himself in hand, but Rose sat back and brushed his hand aside. Threading her fingers through both of his, she straddled his hips and settled their clasped hands above his head.

"Changed my mind. You can make me scream later."

Her eyes slid from him to look over her shoulder at his cock, then back up again before she lowered her upper body to his stomach and pressed back, sliding her wet center along the underside of his cock, back and forth, teasing him until his hips were bucking up into hers. But when he reached for her waist to position her, she scooted backward, out of reach, and rubbed her finger over the tip of him, then popped it into her mouth, licking the pre-come and her own wetness from it.

She leaned forward, took his cock in hand and began stroking it, lowering her mouth to it as well, using both her mouth and hand to encircle him. The pleasure was overwhelming. He didn't normally do relationships; Time Lords weren't made that way anymore. But, watching her breasts as they bounced up and down in time to her bobbing head, seeing the pleasure she was getting in doing this to him, the feel of her warm, moist lips surrounding him, he wondered why the hell he'd been keeping himself distant from her.

He was moaning now, grunting with each stroke, each thrust into her mouth. "Oh, Rose," he groaned, straining forward, stomach muscles tightening, "that feels fantastic."

Every inch she touched set him on fire, stoking it higher and higher as the pleasure continued to coil tighter in him. His balls began to tighten. He reached down to grab them, adding his hand to hers as he rubbed the soft flesh. Her lips touched his thumb and he began to thrust up into her mouth, unable to stop himself.

Eyes on his, she licked her palm and resumed stroking him, following each downward movement with her lips and mouth.

The warmth of her moist mouth, the friction of her tongue along his length, the moaning sounds she was making mixed with the wet, slick sounds of her hand moving on him, all of it was driving him to the brink. The edge of the brink of the precipice, and he wanted nothing more at this point than to dive off it and come. In her mouth, on her lips, deep inside her body, all over her chest.

It didn't matter. He just wanted to come for her.

Unaware of his desperation, Rose's large, brown eyes darted to his every few seconds.

He sat up and brushed her hair aside, watching his cock disappear into her mouth. It was incredibly erotic and made his cock twitch again. Dropping his hand from her hair and back down to his balls, he forced his hips to still, to let her do the work. To let her get him off.

Wouldn't be long now. He hadn't had sex in ages, so he was close to coming. So close.

A curtain of hair slid forward again, obscuring his view. Giving up on his balls, he held her hair back, eyes slipping to her lips, watching them as her mouth worked on him, her tongue swirling around his girth as she moved up and down his length.

The pretty pink lips of her wide mouth, coupled with her heavy-lidded, brown eyes, had him gritting his teeth, resuming his thrusting hips. Grunting with each short stroke, he fisted the material by his side and pumped his hips. Her hands, both free of his cock now, fondled his balls as she hummed in pleasure, drawing him in and out of her mouth quickly.

Then the coil snapped and sprung free, unleashing the full brunt of pleasure on him. Hips bucking, he fisted her hair between his fingers and thrust into her mouth as his cock began to spasm, spurting his seed deep inside her mouth. She struggled to take it all in, to keep him inside her, but she had to stop and take a breath and ended up releasing him.

Thick, white liquid seeped from her glistening lips, making his hips jerk harder. He stroked his own hand down his cock, milking every last drop from himself as she eagerly leaned forward to catch it and lick it from the tip.

Spent, he dropped to the bed in a boneless heap.

Rose crawled up to his side and snuggled into him, resting her head on his chest. Startled by the unfamiliar feeling of being used as a pillow, he raised his arm and brushed her hair back, smoothing his fingers down her cheek and neck.

"Mm," she mumbled, snuggling closer. "That was fun." Her hand settled on his cock, and she slowly stroked it as it went soft and came to rest between his legs.

Fighting the urge to snicker at her, he eyed her glistening lips and leaned forward, kissing her, tasting himself on her lips and mouth. Sliding his mouth hungrily over hers, he felt her shift restlessly against him. He pulled free, dropping his head back to the bed to stare at the ceiling, concentrating on each breath entering and leaving his body, the movements of his chest rising and falling, the feel of Rose's warm skin on his as her body lifted with his chest. "That," he said, licking his lips, savoring her taste, "was unexpected."

"Not really. Always wanted you. Just... never had the nerve to do anything about it 'til today. No, just this afternoon, or whatever time it is on the TARDIS." Eyes twinkling, she settled her chin on his chest and grinned. "Don't suppose having two hearts means faster recovery time?"

"Not only that," he mumbled, sliding his hands down to her waist, holding her close and enjoying the feel of her against this body while he still could, "but, I have fingers and a mouth and I can think of all sorts of things to do to you." Dropping his head back to the soft duvet beneath him, he rolled them over and thrust his fingers inside her.

She was dripping wet and his cock liked that. There would definitely be a fast recovery time tonight.

Using his thumb, he rubbed her clit, wanting to get her off quickly so they could go more slowly next time. And because her confession had made him realize something. That bug bite wasn't harmless after all. Had a bit of a perk to it; it incited arousal aimed at the person bitten, though not if it wasn't there already. He'd have to give himself the antidote.

Soon.

Before Jack woke up anyway.


End file.
